


My everyday train ride

by unicodepepper



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, WLW Danganronpa Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicodepepper/pseuds/unicodepepper
Summary: Peko is used to encountering tough foes, but sometimes the softest people can pose the hardest challenges.





	My everyday train ride

It's hard to be myself.

It's hard to balance a seemingly normal school life, all while training every day to be a fighter, a killer, and to protect the Kuzuryu family. 

It takes a lot of time and effort, so much that you don't even have time to do things people your own age do, like having fun, or finding love. 

But maybe you don't need to find love. Maybe love finds you instead. 

* * *

Mikan Tsumiki is a nursing student that seems to always be covered in bandages. But I have a feeling that her body is not the only thing that's constantly hurt. I've come to realize we share more in common than it would appear at first, despite our contrasting personalities. And I can't shake off this feeling that I want to know her, that I need to know her - even better than I know myself.

* * *

It's hard to talk to a stranger.

It’s even harder when you’re a stranger to them, but they’re not to you.

* * *

I’ve never talked to her. But we take the train together every day, and we always sit on the same spot. I’m proud of how much I’ve gotten to know about her, but at the same time, I’m ashamed of finding out so much about her without her permission. I can’t help it, though. Or at least I think I can’t. 

* * *

There are so many hard things in life.

I wish love wasn't one of them.

* * *

But am I really in love with her? How can I claim that when I’ve never talked to her? Will I ever have enough courage to do it? What if I’m disappointed? What if one day she just stops showing up without me having ever talked to her?

Before I could realize, I whispered her name. Mikan. Just like all the times I’ve done it in private, except now I’m right in front of her. 

Did she hear me? 

She heard me. 

What does she think about me? She must think I’m a stalker. She must think I’m creepy. She must think I’m an idiot. I feel like time stops, and all my love turns into embarrassment and shame. I wouldn’t blame her if she just stood up, ran away and never came back. 

But she doesn’t. 

Instead, she leaned closer to me. 

I was completely frozen, like a deer in the headlights. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I could feel a lump in my throat. I couldn’t figure out what to do. But I didn’t have to. 

I could hear her whisper. 

“I don’t even know you”, she said. “But I already care about you. Every morning, instead of my direct train, I take this one.”

She takes my hand. 

And just like that, in a few seconds, my life has changed completely.


End file.
